El plan de Mia
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de: Mia's plan. autor: Professor Snaglefoompus. Mia Fey decide hacer que Phoenix Wright vaya en una cita con su hermana menor Maya Fey. Esto se concentra en los sentimientos de Mia durante los eventos de 1-2


Mia Fey estaba preocupada por su hermana.

Maya podía hacer que una persona se preocupara bastante. Parecía que ella siempre se estaba metiendo en alguna clase de problema. Mia ya se había acostumbrado a recibir llamadas de la tía Morgan, diciendo que ella había vendido una invaluable reliquia de la familia por una hamburguesa, o que Maya se había teñido el pelo de verde, _si_,_ verde_ por una celebración del día de San Patricio.

Y menos de un año, Maya seria legalmente una adulta, por lo tanto haciéndola la líder de la villa Kurain, una posición para la cual no estaba preparada.

Pero por tan molestas que esas cosas resultaran, la cosa que más le preocupaba a Mia era que Maya tenía diecisiete-Diecisiete- y ella nunca había mostrado ningún interés en chicos en lo más mínimo. LO cual, para una chica de preparatoria, es mucho más inusual que el hecho de poder convocar los espiritos de la gente muerta a voluntad.

Y ahora estaba Phoenix Wright, el compañero de Mia. Él tenía el mismo problema. Desde su percance con Dahlia Hawthorne hace dos años, él no había mostrado ningún interés en mujeres en lo más mínimo. Lo cual, en algunas formas, era mucho pero que la situación de Maya. Solo porque tuviste una mala experiencia amorosa no significa que debas dejar salir con mueres, ¿no es así?

Bien, esa "mala experiencia" involucraba su novia tratando de matarlo. Pero eso fue hace dos años.

Mia, como experimento, le pregunto a Phoenix salir en una cita después de defender a su amigo Larry Butz. Ella no estaba atraída a Phoenix de _esa_ manera, desde luego- ella solo estaba interesada en ver como reaccionaria.

Y su reacción fue... nada. La idea de que pudiera salir en una cita con una mujer ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza, lo cual molestaba a Mia como nunca. Muchos hombres saltarían a la oportunidad de salir con, a la opinión de Mia al menos, una de las mejores solteras de todo California. El hecho de que Phoenix ni siquiera parpadeara por eso demostraba, tal y como ella temía, que algo andaba muy mal con él.

Tantas eran las preocupaciones de Mia. Ella temía por su hermana, la cual nunca pensó en una relación, y le preocupaba su aprendiz, el cual tenía el mismo problema.

Y, desde luego, siendo tan lista como siempre, no le tomo a Mia encontrar la solución a los dos problemas

Ella tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer que Maya saliera con Phoenix Wright.

* * *

¡Pero _tienes_ que venir para conocer a mi ayudante, Phoenix! Mia le dijo a su hermana. "Él me ha estado pregunto acerca de ti"

"No voy a ir para allá solo para conocer a un _chico_," Dijo Maya. "¡_Tú_ eres a la que quiero ver!"

"Pero estoy _segura_ que te gustara conocerlo," Dijo Mia. "¡Es un gran hombre!"

"Lo siento, hermanita," Dijo Maya. "Estoy muy ocupada entrenando para perder un día contigo en la oficina. Eso de la ley es un tanto aburrido, sin ofender."

Mia frunció el ceño. Su hermana no le estaba haciendo esto nada fácil.

"Bueno… Quizá puedas venir la próxima semana, entonces."

"Quizá," Dijo Maya. "Pero no creo que mi tía Morgan me deje. Ella aún está enojada por el accidente de la rana."

"¿Accidente de la rana? ¿Qué accidente de la rana?"

"Um…"

"¿Maya que has hecho?"

"¡Perdón, hermanita! ¡Debo irme! ¡Te amo, bye!" Maya dijo tan rápido como pudo. Entonces ella colgó.

Genial. Parece que Maya se metió en problemas otra vez. _Y_ rechazo venir y conocer a Phoenix. Este trabajo de cupido era más difícil de lo que parecía.

"Acabo de hablar con Maya," Dijo Mia, deteniéndose en el escritorio de Phoenix.

"¿Maya quién?" Pregunto Phoenix, Desviando la mirada del acta de juicio que estaba examinando.

"Maya, mi hermana," Dijo Mia.

"¿Tiene una hermana?" Pregunto Phoenix.

Mia gruño. Él lo había olvidado por completo.

"Maya es mi hermana menor," Mia le explico. "Deberías conocerla algún día. Ella es muy buena."

"Como diga, jefa." Dijo Phoenix. "¿Cree que pudiera explicarme este caso que me dijo que checara? Estaba confundido cómo le hacia el abogado para demostrar la inocencia de su cliente con el arma del crimen."

"¡Estoy ocupada!" Mia le grito. "¡Descúbrelo por ti mismo!" Ella se giró y se dirigió enojada a su oficina.

Phoenix se rasco su frente. ¿Qué le pasaba a la jefa?

* * *

La forma directa no estaba funcionando. Mia necesitaba una nueva estrategia- truco. Si Maya no venía para conocer a Phoenix, Mia haría que viniera por otra razón, y de forma o tan casual introducirla a Phoenix.

La próxima vez que Mia tuviera algo de evidencia para que Maya la tomara, ella invito a Maya por hamburguesas. Y sin decirle a Maya, ella invito a Phoenix a cenar también. De esa manera, los dos se _tendrían_ que conocer. ¡Era perfecto!

Después de eso su oportunidad de darle marcha a su plan no tomo mucho tiempo. Mia tenía unos papeles que necesitaba que Maya guardara, así que los oculto dentro de un reloj. Un reloj usado en el primer caso de Phoenix, algo que ella pudiera usar para cambiar el tema hacia Phoenix. ("Aquí está el reloj, Maya. ¿Ya te dije que Phoenix lo uso en su caso? ¡Debiste verlo ese día! ¡Es un genio! ¿Ya mencione que él va a cenar con nosotros?")

Increíblemente, las cosas iban de acuerdo a lo planeado. Maya accedió a ir a cenar. Phoenix accedió a cenar, también. Todo lo que Mia tenía que hacer era hacer que se conocieran, y sería amor a primera vista.

…Pero entonces, Redd White tenía que arruinarlo todo… matando a Mia.

White quería poner sus manos en una evidencia- por cierto, evidencia que no tenía nada que ver con él. Así que, básicamente, él mato a Mia por nada. Solo una víctima más en la lista de personas que ese hombre despreciable ha arruinado.

Y así, los planes de Mia para que Phoenix y Maya terminaran como una pareja murieron más rapidoque ella.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, La muerte de Mia no había creado una línea entre Phoenix y Maya. De hecho, Phoenix pareciera haber tomado un gran cariño por Maya, justo como Mia pensó que lo haría. Phoenix inmediatamente Phoenix accedió a defender a Maya, sin importar lo que pasara.

Aun si el caso no parecía tener una solución. Incluso cuando la fiscalía acuso a _Phoenix_ por el asesinato. Phoenix aun creía en Maya e hizo todo lo posible para defenderla.

Pero no era suficiente. Al último minuto, el fiscal Edgeworth consiguió una excusa para sacar a Redd White de todos sus problemas- él mintió y dijo que vio el cristal cuando estaba allí semanas antes.

Mia- al menos su espíritu- estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edgeworth a ayudar a un criminal como Whithe? ¡No solo eso, pero ella podría demostrar que era una mentira! ¡Ella compro el cristal la noche antes de que se muriera! ¡El recibo estaba en el acta del juicio! ¡Si tan solo ella estuviera viva!

Mia quería gritar. Maya estaba igual- ella estaba temblando.

Y entonces, de repente, algo se encendío. ¡La técnica de canalización Kurain! Mia podía reconocer las señas en cualquier parte. ¡De alguna manera, el estrés emocional de la situación despertó algo dentro de Maya!

Mia entro en el cuerpo de Maya, con felicidad. Phoenix no se dio cuenta, así que ella le hablo para llamar su atención.

Phoenix la miro y se desmayó.

* * *

"Ahora, quiero que me escuches, Phoenix," Dijo Mia. "Maya nunca se rindió. ¡Tú tampoco puedes hacerlo! Eso fue lo que vine a decirte."

"¡…! ¡P-pero!" Phoenix tartamudeo.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, Phoenix. Ahora escucha. Ya ganaste."

Mia le dijo a Phoenix que hacer, y empezó a escribir furiosamente en un papel. Puede que White destruyera todos los archivos que ella tenía sobre él, pero se iba a asegurar que todos y cada uno de sus crímenes salieran. Ella escribió todos los nombres que ella sabía, o sospechaba, que White sobornaba.

Mia le dio la lista a Phoenix para que la leyera en voz alta. Tal como ella lo esperaba, funciono. Confrontado por sus crímenes, White confeso.

Mia cerro sus ojos de satisfacción. Ella no iba a regodearse- ese no era su estilo. Pero ver a White derrotado era inmensamente satisfactorio. El hombre que arruino la vida de su madre y le quito la suya no lastimaría a otra persona nunca más.

Pero eso aun dejaba dos grandes problemas sin responder. ¿Qué hay de Maya? ¿Y qué hay de Phoenix?

Ella podía hablar con Phoenix después del juicio- Diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba del abogado en el que se convirtió. Ayudarle en volverse un mejor abogado. Prometerle que volvería alguna vez.

Pero Maya- ¿Qué podría hacer por Maya? ¿Cómo podría ayudar a su hermana? Ella no podía decirle nada a ella. Bueno… no _directamente_, al menos.

Mia agarro su pluma y empezó a escribirle una nota a Maya. Ella le pidió que fuera a la oficina esa noche- el lugar en el que había muerto, a la misma hora a la que había muerto. Su espíritu estaría allí para ayudarla a confrontar y superar su muerte.

Mia se detuvo. ¿Qué debería escribir ahora? ¿Maya, eres una mejor persona de lo que crees? ¿No hay razón para que te preocupes por mí? ¿Cómo podría poner todas sus emociones en un simple pedazo de papel? ¿Había algo que ella pudiera escribir para asegurarse que ella permaneciera feliz, sana y segura en un mundo sin su hermana mayor?

Bueno… puede que hubiera algo.

Mia sonrío, y escribió cinco simples palabras.

_Cuida de Phoenix por mí._

**Fin**


End file.
